familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nathaniel Fiske (1615-1676)
}} Biography Nathaniel (or Nathan) Fiske immigrated from Suffolk England to the Massachusetts Bay Colony circa 1640 with several siblings, all children of Jeffrey Fiske (1558-1629). Shortly after arrival he married Susanna Brown who came earlier with her father who was a prominent figure in early Watertown MA. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Research Notes # Mother's Identity - Scanning the internet today I see hundreds of records that show Nathaniel (b. 1615) as child to Jeffrey's first wife Mary Sarah Cooke, who died in 1614. This cannot be correct. Did Nathaniel born earlier? His mother died later? Or his father remarried? One source proposes that he is really a grandson of Jeffrey & Mary? Reference: Anderson Anderson, Charles Anderson, The Great Migration Begins: Immigrants to N ew England, 1620-1633, (Boston, MA: New England Historic Genealogical Soc iety, 1995), FEAKE "...... nine acres upland Plot, to Nathan Fiske ......" Watertown FISKE, NATHAN, Watertown, prob. br. of the first David, was of an honor. f am. in Co. Suff. bearing coat of arms so early as the days of Hen. VI ., as appears on rec. freem. 10 May 1643, by w. Susanna had Natha n, b. 17 Oct. 1642; John, 25 Aug. 1647; David, 29 Apr. 1650; Nathanie l, 12 July 1653; and Sarah, wh. m. Abraham Gale. He d. 21 June 1676, ma de his will two days bef. nam. s. John excor. but of that s. we hear no mo re from Bond. Perhaps he d. unm. or rem. SOURCE: Savage, James, A Genealogical Dictionary of The First Settle rs of New England Before 1692, (by Broughton - Brown [Correct ed electronic version copyright Robert Kraft, July 1994 Baltimore Genealo gical Publishing Co., Inc.]), "Electronic." Volume 2 Reference: NEHGR "FISKE -- Among immigrant Fiskes was John, b. ca. 1619, England, m. 11 De c. 1651, Sarah Wyeth, bp. 28 Oct. 1632, Saxtead, co. Suffolk; also NATHA N, b. ca. 1592, prob. St. James, South Elmham, co. Suffolk, d. 21 June 167 6, prob. Watertown, Mass. John and NATHAN both prob. came from teh Laxfie ld area, the ancestral home of the Fiskes for centuries. Bond, Savage a nd others identify the Fiskes in America, and Moriarty in Register articl es in 1933-1934 and 1938 the English Fiskes, but proven linkage is missi ng -- Lindsley R. Bailey, P.O. Box 148, Chads Ford, PA 19317." SOURCE: New England Historical Gealogical Register, 1983, Vol. 137, Page 76. Reference: Savage FISKE, NATHAN, Watertown, prob. br. of the first David, was of an honor. fam. in Co. Suff. bearing coat of arms so early as the days of Hen. VI ., as appears on rec. freem. 10 May 1643, by w. Susanna had Nathan, b. 17 Oct. 1642; John, 25 Aug. 1647; David, 29 Apr. 1650; Nathanie l, 12 July 1653; and SARAH, wh. m. ABRAHAM GALE. He d. 21 June 1676, ma de his will two days bef. nam. s. John excor. but of that s. we hear no more from Bond. Perhaps he d. unm. or rem. SOURCE for above info: Savage, James, A Genealogical Dictionary of The First Settle rs of New England Before 1692, (by Broughton - Brown [Correct ed electronic version copyright Robert Kraft, July 1994 Baltimore Genealogical Publishing Co., Inc.]), "Electronic." Volume 2 References * Jeffrey Fiske 1558 List of Famous Descendants * Nathaniel Fiske - disambiguation